House of Cards
by supercutekillerkittenofdoom
Summary: When Date Masamune plays a joke on Sanada Yukimura things don't quite go to plan. Now the One Eyed Dragon is trying to win Yukimura over, only fate has other things in store.
1. The Joker

Authors Notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes: This is my first proper fic in a while, so I want lots and lots of reviews, and all reviewers will get hugs. Also Hana is my creation, though if you ask nicely I may let you use her. And _italics_ are a certain Samurai's _engrish_

Summary:

When Date Masamune plays a joke on Sanada Yukimura things don't quite go to plan. Now the One Eyed Dragon is trying to win Yukimura over, only fate has other things planned.

Pairing: MasaYuki

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T, though it may go up later, depending on what happens.

Chapter 1- The Joker

"So, what exactly is going on here, and who is she?" Data Masamune looked at the unlikely group in front of him.

"I'm Hana," the girl who Masamune had asked about answered, obviously annoyed at something.

"My village was attacked by bandits, who kidnapped me; he saved me," the explained pointing to a bemused Sanada Yukimura, "then stupid, pervert monkey ninja got us lost when they tried to take me back home."

"Who calls me that?" Saskue asked indignantly

"Kasuga-Chan!" the girl giggled.

Saskue made a strange whimpering noise, then curled up on the ground, sulking.

"I'm guessing you're from Echigo then." Masamune sighed he should have guessed, a name like that could only have come from Kasuga.

"Yes, so, umm, where are we?"

"Oshu."

"WHAT! YOU STUPID MONKEY HOW DID YOU GET US THAT LOST?" Hana cried out at Saskue. Her high pitched screech made everyone in the room cringe.

"I'm curious too, but something tells me I don't want to know." Yukimura sighed, "I'm really sorry about this."

"_No problem_, been looking for an excuse to have a party, so hurry up."

-Several hours and lots of Sake later-

"So what was your first kiss like?" one of Masamune's drunken soldiers asked the group he was sitting with.

Yukimura wanted this topic not to reach him, but inevitably it did.

"Well, umm, the thing is…"

"You've never been kissed?" one of the other soldiers asked him

"No." he mumbled in response.

"You don't know what you're missing, if you need help, we know some cute girls."

"It's alright, I'm sure I can find someone by myself."

However unknown to the group, someone else had overheard, and was now plotting.

'So he's never been kissed, and given his personality is unlikely to be the one to make the first move, hmm, but if someone took his first kiss by surprise, he'd overreact and it would be quite fun to watch, assuming he knew who it was, if he didn't…'

A glint appeared in Masamune's eye, he had an evil wicked plan; it had to be done!

Later on Yukimura wandered back to his room, slightly drunk, but happy, it had been good fun, once those soldiers had stopped teasing him about not being kissed.

He walked across a dark courtyard, seeing a vague shape of someone walking towards him.

In the dark he could make nothing more out, and then, as they walked past, they grabbed him and kissed him.

It was intense, he tried to cry out, but was stopped when his attacker, no, his assailant, no, this stranger slipped their tongue into his mouth. He could taste Sake, Tobacco and something else, though he could not quite pin it. He could feel small shocks and jolts all over his body, it was an overwhelming sensation.

"Mmmph." He tried to speak; he needed to breathe, a few moments later the kiss ended.

While Yukimura was recovering his breath, the stranger retreated into the darkness.

Yukimura spent a few minutes sorting his train of thought out, who was that? Why had they kissed him? Yukimura was confused and slightly afraid; he hurried to his room and hid under the bedding, not getting any sleep that night.

Masamune had found out the flaw in his plan the hard way. The idea had been to kiss Yukimura, and then follow him to watch his reaction, so why was he in his private rooms, on the other side of the building to Yukimura? The problem was he had not expected Yukimura to taste so…good!


	2. The Knave

Authors Notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes: Sorry chp 2 took so long, I got a computer virus, took ages to sort out - but I am back up and running,

Summary:

When Date Masamune plays a joke on Sanada Yukimura things don't quite go to plan. Now the One Eyed Dragon is trying to win Yukimura over, only fate has other things planned.

Pairing: MasaYuki

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T, though it may go up later, depending on what happens.

Chapter 2- The Knave

The downpour was relentless, blurring everything into shades of grey. Thankfully there was no wind to drive the rain onto the covered walkways, and people were able to go about their business as ususal, but not everyone was.

"Masamune-Sama, what's wrong?" Kojuurou asked, completely confused by the situation. "Something happened last night, didn't it?"

"Maybe..." Masamune's slightly shifty expression made Kojuurou click.

"What did you do?"

"I played a joke on on someone, only it..."

"It Backfired?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, our guests will be leaving soon, you should see them off, and please no random fights with Sanada, they're in a hurry."

"Ok, ok, I'll be there, just give me a minute."

Kojuurou left his master and headed to the stables. He spotted Sarotobi Sasuke getting the horses ready, looking tired and hungover. The ninja spotted Kojuurou and waved him over.

"Question," he said, trying not to yawn, but failing, "do you have any practical jokers around here?"

"Several, even more when alcohol is involved, why, did someone do something?"

"It's not serious, someone just took Yukimura's first kiss in the dark." Sasuke sniggered, "He stayed awake all night trying to figure out who it was."

"Hmm," Kojuurou thought back to the previous night, the glint in Masamune's eye, his mood this morning, but how could that have backfired?

"I have an idea, but I'm not certain, I could ask a few questions."

"Don't worry about it, he should have forgotten by the time we get back to Takeda, well 'till I remind him about it anyway." he grinned, "Lord Shingen is going to to love it, though there are times Shingen would teach Yukimura about stuff that doesn't involve war or battles."

A noise at the stable entrance caught there attention, Yukimura, still half asleep, had somehow managed to get dressed and made his way to the stables.

"Uhh, danna, did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Hmm..." Yukimura failed to find a coherant answer and fell onto a pile of hay and started snoring quietly.

His face in his hand Sasuke moaned, "Now what I'm I gonna do, he's in no fit state to travel like that."

"You could stay a little longer." Kojuurou wondered how Masamune would react to the suggestion.

"Hmm, I appreciate the offer, but I kinda feel guilty not getting Hana back home." and he wanted to flirt with Kasuga, but Sasuke was not saying that out loud.

"You could always take her, while he recovers here."

"You sure?"

"It's a good compromise, I'm sure Masamune-Sama would have no problems."

"No problems with what?" Masamune had arrived, he spotted the unconcious Yukimura, and a strange look flashed over his face, only Kojuurou saw it, was it...longing? "What happened to him?"

The joke kiss, the look, that was how it backfired, maybe offering to let Yukimura stay while Sasuke went on ahead was not such a good idea afterall.

"Zero sleep last night, not sure why, he wouldn't tell me, or rather couldn't." Sasuke replied.

"I suggested that he recover here, while Sarutobi took Hana home."

"Sounds fair to me." Masamune replied, "though I don't think she's gonna like that arrangement."

"Hmm, what's the fastest route to Echigo again?" Sasuke asked Kojuurou, trying not to think of the shouting that would inevitably occur.

- A Few hours, and much shouting and sulking later -

Hana had eventually been convinced to go with Sasuke, the suggestion that Kasuga would more than likely try and kill him had convinced her to play nice. Now Masamune was alone in his rooms trying to figure out what he was going to do about Yukimura. His mind was full of images of the previous night, and others of a very mature nature; it was driving him crazy. He was hot, distracted and his clothes were uncofortably tight, expecially in one particular place; he needed to cool off, but he needed to do it alone.

Yukimura woke up in an unfamilliar bed, his head ached, and his mouth was dry. Beside the bed was some tea, rice and a letter.

He opened the letter and shook his head while reading it, well it could be worse, he was relativly safe in Oshu. He drank the tea, and ate the rice, grateful for the calming effect it had. He got dressed quickly, and opened the door, it was about midday, and it looked like a downpour had recently given way to bright sunshine. Everything looked fresh and revitalised, and he could smell the damp grass.

He spotted a couple of the soldiers carrying something towards the centre of the compound.

"Hey Sanada, we heard you were seriously hungover this morning, and your ninja left without you."

"Yeah, though with his sense of direction was that such a good idea."

"We gave Hana the map, if he gets lost you'll probably need a new ninja once she's done."

Yukimura laughed, he could imagine what would happen if Sasuke did get lost.

"Also, there's another party tonight, by the sakura, it'll be a blast." the soldier opened the lid to reveal the contents of the box: fireworks.

Masamune had managed to find time to sort out his problem, and was now trying to figure out what to do next. He knew what he wanted, but that potentially involved incurring Shingen's wrath, and that was not a fight he wanted, especially as that would put Yukimura in a awkward position. However if Shingen had no objections...by choice or not, there would be no problems.

"What the hell, I fought Oda, why am I so nervous about this?" he muttered to himself, he knew what he wanted, and he always got what he wanted; this time would be no different. Now the next question arose, how to seduce Yukimura, and there Masamune was at a loss.

- That Evening -

The party was good, one guy dressed up as a geisha, and had a few people fooled, until his wig fell off and the whole group were helpless with laughter for several minutes. Yukimura retired after a while, slightly drunk, but he needed to sleep, so he was allowed back to the compound. Masamune had a plan, but he needed time (and alcohol) to get himself together. As the party died down, he made his excuses and left, but he did not go to his rooms.

He went to Yukimura's room, and slipped inside. Yukimura was fast asleep, the dim glow of an oil lamp just making his features distinguishable. Masamune blew the lamp out, before fiddling with Yukimura's headband, pulling it over his eyes. Yukimura sighed in his sleep, making Masamune tense up, he wanted the light to look at him, to let his eyes roam over Yukimura's delicious body, but he couldn't be seen, not yet anyway. He carefully moved right next to Yukimura, their lips were inches apart.

He closed the gap, and kissed Yukimura again, softly brushing their lips together; but it was not enough, it would bever be enough. Another kiss, this one a little firmer, causing Yukimura to stir. The next woke him up as Masamune lost control of himself and pulled thier bodies together; only just managing to hold back a moan as he pushed his tongue into Yukimura's mouth.

It seemed to last forever, the feeling was overwhelming Yukimura, somehow he wanted more. He responded tentativly, and soon was swept up, unable to resist anymore. His headband had fallen over his eyes, but he did not care, this feeling, he wanted it to last longer, but all too soon, it ended.

Masamune pulled away, breathing heavily. Yukimura's response had startled him, he needed to get away before he lost complete control. He slipped away while Yukimura was fumbling with his headband, and hurried back to his rooms. It had only meant to be one kiss, but it was so addictive, he was half tempted to go back for more.


	3. The Queen

Notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes:

Firstly, thank you to everyone who has given me reviews, you all get hugs and cookies :)  
>Secondly, this was the hardest chapter to write, until I found out about one particular historical figure: Yoshihime, a very interesting character, and a very useful one for me.<p>

Summary:

When Date Masamune plays a joke on Sanada Yukimura things don't quite go to plan. Now the One Eyed Dragon is trying to win Yukimura over, only fate has other things planned.

Pairing: MasaYuki

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T, though it may go up later, depending on what happens.

Chapter 3 - The Queen

"MASAMUNE-SAMA, MASAMUNE-SAMA!" Kojuurou ran through the compund to his masters rooms, face pale, a note scrunched up in his hand. People stared as he ran past, it took a lot to get Kojuurou this flustered.

"Kojuurou, are you trying to wake all of Japan." Masamune growled, not happy with the wake up call.

"I'm sorry my lord, but you need to know..."

"Has everyone declared war on us again?"

"Worse, it's your mother..."

Masamune went white, "No...not her...not here."

"She sent a messenger on ahead, the letter says she will be arriving in two days."

"Kojuurou."

"Yes my lord."

"Get the sake, and every poison antidote you can find, you know her reputation."

"Yes my lord, I'll also get the men on standby in case of any incidents."

"Uh-huh." Masamune was staring into space, blanking out everything. He needed an excuse to tell his mother to F*** off, and never darken his door again, but he could not risk other people getting involved, this was a family matter.

Yukimura woke up after a fitful sleep, the second kiss had unnerved him, he could still feel small shocks pass through his body, shivvers that ran down his spine. He was curious more than nervous, who was able to make him feel that way? As he thought about it, he realised someone did; but he had never thought of them like that before, however, the more he lingered on the subject the more appealing the idea became. Yukimura was not as sheltered as people thought, he knew about sex and relationships, he was just awkward around women, especially ones his parents had thought he might marry. He was far more comfortable around men, and being a soldier, he was often in his comfort zone. The thought he might be attracted to men had never occured to him, but now he was thinking about one particular man in a very different way. Then a horrible thought occured to him

'Most men like girls, and are put off by guys hitting on them, I could ruin what I already have, but it's not enough, oh and then there's Oyakata-Sama, he'll either find it hysterical, or kill me, or worse he'll kill Masa...'

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Argh, she's gonna complain if we don't tidy it up, but there's so much to do!"

"I know, she never gives enough notice, and after a party too."

Yukimura stuck his head out of the door to see two soldiers picking up pieces of a broken vase.

"Umm, have I missed something?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"It's a disaster, Yoshihime is arriving in two days, we don't have time to prepare, the boss is gonna kill someone."

Yukimura paused, he'd heard about Yoshihime from Shingen, he'd called her The Demon Queen of the Ouu, and her reputation was frightening.

"Umm, I'm assuming her reputation is well justified then."

"Yes, we didn't name her Demon Queen of the Ouu for nothing." the two men finished clearing up and ran off, trying not to panic.

Yukimura sighed, then closed the door to get dressed. When he emerged again, the compund was in a state of panic, Yoshihime had arrived early.

Date Masamune wore an outfit that normally he would not be seen dead in, but when his mother was around, the happier she was, the less she complained. So he wore an outfit she had given him the previous year, and instruction had gone round that anyone caught laughing would be helping to entertain his mother durring her stay.

The litter was lowered and Yoshihime stepped out; she was over dressed as usual; Masamune had to restrain himself from saying so, instead:

"Mother, how nice to see you."

"It's been far to long, and I see you are still not married, I may need to remedy that soon."

'Oh no not this again' Masamune thought, 'will she ever give up?'

"Given I'm still conquering, is it wise to lumber some poor woman with a husband who is never at home."

"Hmm, maybe, but perhaps you should consider your poor mother, who so longs for the family line to continue."

*Twitch*

Kojuurou was keeping quiet, he'd managed to find Yukimura and suggested that he stay in one place until they were sure how long Yoshihime was staying for.

"How long will you be staying mother?"

"Just a few days, no more than a week."

'A WEEK, Masamune-Sama won't survive a week without killing someone." Kojuurou was alarmed at the news.

"Anyway let me show you around, there's been some changes since you were last here."

Masamune was already close to snapping, this was too soon, he needed more time to get into his act.

While servants took Yoshihime's things to her room, Masamune showed his mother around, with Kojuurou walking quietly behind them.

Once everything was ready it was suggested Yoshihime took a hot bath, to relax after such a long and stressful journey. Thankfully she agreed, and Masamune was able to get away from her for a while.

A while was not enough however, and soon he was having to find idle conversation with his mother, avoiding the topic of marriage. They encountered Yukimura by the Koi pond, and Masamune was relieved that Yukimura was his usual, over-polite self.

Yoshihime was also good at acting. She'd seen the way her son had looked at this boy from Takeda, no wonder he was not married. She would have to sort this out, and quickly, dinner would be the ideal opportunity as well.

He expression did not go unnoticed however, Kojuurou had spent a large portion of his life reading Yoshihime, and he knew that look; Yukimura was in trouble, but until Yoshihime did something, nothing could be done.

Dinner was a strained, awkward affair, though no one exploded and weapons remained sheathed. A miracle in its own right Kojuurou thought, then came the news he had been dreading, Yukimura was ill, someone had put belladonna in his food. Luckily an antidote was being prepared. He walked quietly to Yoshihime's room and stopped when he heard voices.

"I used Belladonna and snake venom my lady, the vemon disguises the taste of the belladonna, and requires a specific herb to treat, Green Heart I believe it is called."

Kojuurou turned around, he had heard enough, luckily green heart grew readily in the compound, he was able to gather some as he walked.

"Kakatura-Dono, the antidote should have worked, but he is still very sick."

"Try this, I think two poisons were used."

They had to force feed the bitter herb to Yukimura, but the effects were soon apparant.

"He'll be fine, however I overheard your mother and one of her retainers talking, they mentioned belladonna and snake venom." Kojuurou reported to Masamune.

"Get her out of here, and if Takeda decides to go after her, tell her I'll be helping them."

"Yes my Lord."

Masamune slumped against the wall, his panic starting to fade.

'Why, why did she go after Yukimura, why?'

He remembered seeing Yukimura's face, almost grey, and contorted in agony. It had been too much for him, he had hidden away, or he would have be holding Yukimura in his arms, trying to make his get better with words. The thought of losing Yukimura was too much to think about, he wouldn't be able to live anymore. The brightest part of his life; one of the few bits of colour; the person who made him feel so alive, gone, no he could not let that happen!


	4. The King

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes:

Argh, this was even harder than the last one, I know what I wanted to do, who would be involved etc, but nothing seemed to work, until now, I hope this worked

Summary:

When Date Masamune plays a joke on Sanada Yukimura things don't quite go to plan. Now the One Eyed Dragon is trying to win Yukimura over, only fate has other things planned.

Pairing: MasaYuki

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T, though it may go up later, depending on what happens.

Chapter 4 - The King

The sun blazed down over Takeda, the haze making people drowsy and listless. Two guards stood at the gates to the manor trying to keep cool and hydrated. They did nothing to stop one rider passing into the manor, and once out of ear shot one spoke up.

"Well, there goes the peace and quiet."

"Yep, with General Sanada back things will be mayhem before we know..."

"OYAKATA-SAMA, I have..."

CRASH!

"Well, least we don't have to clear up the mess."

"Any particular reason for that oyakata-sama?" Sasuke asked as Yukimura pulled himself to his feet, recovering from the punch.

"It's been too quiet around here the last week." Shingen said in a matter of fact way.

Sasuke sighed, some things never changed.

- Much shouting; several punches and a few demolished walls later -

"So you met Yoshihime, what did you think of her?" Sasuke asked Yukimura as he put ice on a particularly nasty bruise.

"She deserves her reputation, luckily she did not stay long."

"Ah, apparantly she was chased out of Oshu, any idea why?"

"Masamune-Dono took the fact she tried to poison me, rather badly."

"SHE WHAT!"

"I'm fine now, they had some antidote to hand."

Sasuke calmed himself down, "She tried to poison you, why?"

"We never found out, I think they had to physically restrain Masamune-Dono from taking her head there and then."

"Sheesh, so she really is an evil bitch."

"They call her the Demon Queen of the Oou."

"With good reason from what you've just told me."

"Hmmm."

"Anyway, you look ok, any more jokes while you were there?"

Yukimura went red, remembering the second kiss.

"You've told Shingen haven't you?"

"He found it hysterical."

"SASUKE!" Yukimura sulked

"Hey come on, it could have been worse, they could have been in your room."

"What!" Yukimura studied Sasuke for a moment, but the ninja seemed to have only been playing with him, unaware of the truth.

"You're so easy to stir up danna, try to keep cool once in a while."

Yukimura sighed, "I know, anyway, I'm tired, and it's getting late."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning, want a wake up call?"

"Nah, night Sasuke."

"Night Danna." and the ninja was gone, leaving Yukimura to his own thoughts.

Yukimura lay in his bed drifting off to sleep, the familiar noises and smells lettting him slip into unconciousness.

_Lips pressed against his in a searing kiss; hands roamed all over his body making him gasp and moan; there was a rustle of fabric as his clothes hit the floor. He couldn't see, his eyes covered with a soft fabric, though he knew who his companion was; it could only be one person. The kiss deepened, bare skin moved against bare skin and a hand ran down his chest to his waist, then lower. Yukimura tensed when it reached its destination, then cried out as it began to move again. Back and forth creating the most intense feeling Yukimura had ever known. Something was coiling up inside him, tighter and tighter, more and more. Soon the feeling was too much and Yukimura felt like he was going to explode. Then release found him, he went rigid, moaning loudly into the kiss. "Mmm, Ohh, Aaahh!"_

He sat up in his bed panting, his body covered in sweat. He was trembling slightly, the dream still fresh in his mind.

"What was that?" he murmered, he felt something wet under the covers and lifted them up to check before putting them back down quickly, blushing furiously. He knew men often had this reaction when fantasising about women, but he had not been dreaming about a woman.

'He's going to drive me insane if I don't do something.' Yukimura thought, 'But what can I do? What should I do?'

He decided he needed some air and crawled over to the door, and slid it open a crack. The sun had just risen casting long shadows everywhere. The air was still cool and the ground covered in dew, he breathed deeply, the fresh morning air calming him down.

Once he was sure he could stand properly, Yukimura got dressed and went to practice his martial arts, he'd not practiced in two weeks, if he was not careful he would lose form, and it took his mind of his emotional situation.

The messenger arrived a few days later.

Shingen took the letter and read it in private, he soon emerged still laughing,

"Tell him we'll be there."

The messenger nodded and left.

As they left they passed Yukimura, who blinked a couple of times in confusion, then double checked it was what he thought.

"Oyakata-Sama, what that a messenger from Oshu?" he asked.

"Yes, The One Eyed Dragon is bored apparantly, and is inviting a lot of people to a party, it's big, and if he can have all the Daimyos in one room for the night without war being declared I'll be impressed, but it should be a good one regardless, far more antics than normal."

"Why?"

"Do you know what the Europeans use Mistletoe for?"


	5. The Ace  Part 1

Authors Notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes: This was actually a short I had written for my 101 Sengoku Basara Stories (I really need to get back to those as well), but as I wrote this one I realised it would fit so perfectly here, it just had to happen. There will be one or two hints of other pairings, but hey, there's mistletoe and alcohol involved, what do you expect.

Summary:

When Date Masamune plays a joke on Sanada Yukimura things don't quite go to plan. Now the One Eyed Dragon is trying to win Yukimura over, only fate has other things planned.

Pairing: MasaYuki

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T, though it may go up later, depending on what happens.

Chapter 5 - The Ace

Oshu was a whirlwind of activity. Date Masamune had decided to use the complex his father had built for a previous party, it would house the guests and it meant his main residence would not get trashed.

"Masamune-Sama, are you sure about the mistletoe?" Kojuurou asked, slightly nervous about the poisonous plant.

"It proved to be quite a hit at the one my old man threw before; a few of the old guard should remember not to eat it, and I'll make sure to tell people so don't worry, it'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Kojuurou still did not stop worrying, he knew the real reason the mistletoe was being used. He was just glad Yoshihime would not be there, he could not handle another assassination attempt this close to the last one.

The guests began to arrive around lunchtime. Various promises had been extracted to ensure that various pairs of eternal rivals/enemies would not be trying to kill each other. Both Keiji and Yoshihiro had offered to help keep people apart if required. However Masamune doubted Keiji would be any use, he would be trying to get any of the female guests under the mistletoe with him.

The mistletoe was pinned to various roof beams all over the compund, and several people required explainations, however that was Kojuurou's responsibility. Masamune was looking for someone, Kenshin had just arrived, and he needed to speak to Kasuga.

"Look this won't take long, you'll understand in a moment." he pulled the ninja into a soom off the corridor.

"What is this all about?" she asked, checking for mistletoe.

"I need a favour, and I'm willing to give you one in return?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Judging by the way you checked the ceiling, you know what the mistletoe is for?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ok, now lets just say if you help me I'll do everything I can to ensure that if you get caught under the mistletoe with anyone it's not going to be lets say, Takeda's ninja, and more likely... Kenshin."

"I'mlisteningwhatdoyouwant?"

"Well I'm trying to catch someone myself..."

Kasuga sighed, "We all saw how you looked at him when he arrived, I think there are only two people here who don't know. Sasuke because he wasn't paying attention to you, and we all know how dense Yukimura can be. If you want him, subtle isn't going to work."

"Ah, uh, yeah, uh, was it really that obvious?" Masamune went crimson, then white.

"Shingen finds it hysterical, he's already mentioned it to Kenshin."

Masamune went back to a shade of bright red, "Ok, are you going to give me a hand or not."

"Well I think you two suit each other, so why not, however if Sasuke catches me under the mistletoe I will not be held responsible for his death."

Masamune grinned, this was going to be a very, very good party.

The party got off to a restrained start, but soon people loosened up. In general the more alcohol people consumed, the more relaxed they were.

Masamune was glad both Motochika and Motonari were quite drunk (though he suspected someone had spiked Motonari's sake) when Shingen managed to manuvre them under the mistletoe together.

"Ummm, we have to don't we." Motonari was looking at the mistletoe uneasily.

"Yeah." Motochika muttered

"Come on you're holding up the party." someone called impatiently.

Motonari thought for a moment, trying to remember any possible way out of this; then he held out his hand.

"I recall this being acceptable."

Motochika raised an eyebrow and sighed "This subject never gets bought up again."

"Deal."

Motochika brushed his lips over Motonari's hand and walked off to get more drink.

"Oh come on, that's not how it's done!" Yoshihiro called out

"You try showing how it's done with him." Motonari gestured towards Motochika.

"There's far worse out there, _but most of them aren't here."_ Yoshihiro whispered the last part to Shingen.

"Be glad, could you imagine what some of them would have made of this."

"I remember, and I remember what his old man was like, he was the worst." Yoshihiro chuckled at the memory.

"So what did my old man do then?" Masamune was curious.

"We're not giving you any ideas, you're bad enough as you are." Yoshihiro laughed.

"Shame, I'll just have to read his diary more."

Shigen sighed, "You haven't taken any more inspiration from his antics have you?"

"Maybe, but I won't say in what areas."

"Well it'll be fun no matter what, now where has Yukimura..." Shingen's question was answered by a flash of red moving past at high speed, dodging mistletoe as it went. Yukimura ended up hiding behind Shingen, looking slightly ill.

"What happened?"

"Mistletoe, Toshiie...the look Matsu gave me."

"Be thankful you're not a girl, she would have killed you if you were." Yoshihire joked

Yukimura looked even more nervous than before.

"Come on, lets get something in you before you faint." Masamune pulled Yukimura to where the food was.

He heard a noise above his head and looked up, there was a sprig of mistletoe embedded in the beam abve himself and Yukimura. It definitly had not been there before, he would give Kasuga credit for that one, now how to get Yukimura to notice...

"Now can you two show them how it's done properly!" Yoshihiro had seen the green plant as well.

Yukimura looked up, and went red.

Masamune grinned, "Well since no one else has any idea how this is supposed to be done."

"Wait, wha...mmm"

Masamune cut Yukimura's protests off by pressing their lip together hungrily. His tongue slipped inside Yukimura's mouth and explored to his hearts content. He felt that familiar fire burning inside him, he knew breaking the kiss was going to be difficult, but he would have too.

Yukimura found himself unable to resist, he wanted to respond, but nerves stopped him. The taste was so familiar, tobacco and sake, just like before, and that feeling like jolts of electricty were shooting through his body. Did that mean it was Masamune before? He wanted it to be true, but was too afraid to ask.

The kiss broke with a cheer from the audience,

"That's how it's done, _you see?"_


	6. The Ace Part 2

Authors Notes and Disclaimer: Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes: Sorry this took so long, I've move house and it's taken me forever to set things up in the new place. Though I am crying a little, this is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and I would like more (obviously). I will be getting back to my 101 Sengoku Basara Fics, and I will be writing more stories (I have yet more evil inspiration mwah hah hah) Anyways, enjoy.

Summary: When Date Masamune plays a joke on Sanada Yukimura things don't quite go to plan. Now the One Eyed Dragon is trying to win Yukimura over, only fate has other things planned.

Pairing: MasaYuki

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T, though it may go up later, depending on what happens.

Chapter 6 - The Ace part 2

"That's how it's done, _you see_?"

Yukimura was somehow managing to maintain some form of composure, but he needed some fresh air, and soon.

A crash from one of the other rooms, caught The One Eyed Dragon's attention, and he muttered something about Ieyasu and Mitsunari being in the same room, and left to assess the damage.

Yukimura took the opportunity to grab some food and slip outside.

The night air was cool and he could smell Honeysuckle. He calmed his nerves and listened to a rather interesting converation.

"I'm sorry about the door, they were both so drunk that staying on their feet was not going to happen." Yoshisugu Ootani sighed, "Though I would request that you do not tell Mitsunari who he was kissing, I'm not entirely sure what he'd do in response."

"Works for me, so we don't tell Ieyasu either, just in case it gets out." Masamune replied.

Yukimura sniggered, Mitsunari and Ieyasu under the mistletoe together, they must have been seriously drunk. He went red when the train of thought led him back to the reason he was outside in the first place.

'Why can't I get him out of my head?' he thought as he tried to calm down again.

Once calm he went back inside, before anyone could notice he was missing.

As he went back inside he accidently knocked Kasuga into Kenshin.

"Ah, sorry!"

Sasuke made a strange noise and everyone looked at what he was staring at.

"K-k-kenshin...mmm"

Kenshin wasted no time under the mistletoe, pulling Kasuga into a searing kiss.

No one was quite sure when, but at some point, Kasuga fainted, it had proved to be too much for her.

"I'll take her to her room." Kenshin said, before carrying the unconcious ninja away. No one saw them for the rest of the night.

The party started to wind down just before dawn and people began to filter to their rooms to recover.

Yukimura was still awake and he found himself in one of the gardens watching the sunrise. He was soon joined by Masamune who was still agaitated by something.

"How as it?" he asked Yukimura as he sat down.

"It was fun, you missed Kenshin and Kasuga though."

"Shingen told me what happened."

"Though what happened with Ieyasu and Mitsunari?" Yukimura asked

Masamune laughed, "It was great, apparantly they had a drinking contest, then when trying to prove they could still stand, someone put some mistletoe above them, I think it was Tadakatsu myself, he's tall enough. Well no one is quite sure who pulled the other into the kiss, but it was cut short when they both passed out and took out a door. Apparantly it was quite a kiss, though don't tell anyone, if Mitsunari finds out what he did when drunk I dread to think what'll happen."

Yukimura shivered at the thought of a rampaging Mitsunari, though it would be funny to watch from a distance.

Masamune was staring at Yukimura's lips, they looked so soft and inviting, he managed to stop himself from moving closer, instead he stretched his arms, accdidently catching Yukimura's neck.

"Ah, careful, that tickles."

Masamune could not resist.

"Really?" his eye had a mischiveous glint.

"Umm, yeah, but I'm not ticklish."

"I don't believe you." and he pounced, his hands found as many ticklish areas as he could, which turned out to be most of Yukimura.

"Ah, no, stop, Masamune." Yukimura writhed beneath him, trying to escape.

"Hmm, seems like I've found your weakness."

He continued for a bit, but his hand slipped and ended up pressing against a very sensitive area.

"Ooh!" Yukimura moaned at the contact, he felt all resistance dry up, this felt too good.

Masamune stopped tickling and moved his hand slighlty, eliciting another moan from the man beneath him.

He watched as Yukimura gasped for breath, his face flushed, his eyes helf closed.

"You like that, don't you." Masamune whispered, moving his hand more. "You like the way I'm touching you." his breathing was shallow, and he could not keep his desire hidden any longer.

"Oh, mmm, ohhh."

"I know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna take you back to my room, and then..." he moved his head down and claimed Yukimura's lips in a rough, bruising kiss. Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air.

"...then I'm gonna pin you to the bed, and ravish you till you're moaning my name and begging for more. You won't be able to walk straight for a week by the time I'm done." he growled.

Masamune was losing control and fast. The fact Yukimura had become a helpless, aroused mess with just a few touches was driving Masamune wild, he knew if he didn't get Yukimura back to his room soon, the would just take him wherever they were at the time.

He pulled Yukimura to his feet and kissed him again. They were kissing almost all the way to Masamune's room, hands roaming over each other, bodies pressed together.

Masamune shut the door to his room once they'd stumbled inside. In an instant he'd pinned Yukimura to the bed and was tugging his Yukata off.

"Mine! All Mine!" he growled possessivly.

Epilogue

Yukimura slept for most of the journey back to Kai.

"What happened to him?" Shingen wondered out loud.

"Well, from what I heard Date Masamune..."

"About bloody time;" Shingen interrupted Sasuke, "would also explain why he was walking funny this morning."

Authors notes

Well I hope you enjoyed that, because I had fun writing it.

If you want me to fill in the bedroom scene, just ask and I'll post it up as a separate story, and I'll send the link to those who are interested.

Anyways I will see you when I post my next story.

Hugs and cookies for all.


End file.
